


Сказка, рассказанная на ночь Веселыми Полушариями

by Gavrusssha, mila007, WTF_MOSK



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Левое и Правое полушарие рассказывают, что как-то раз в далекой-далекой галактике WTF...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка, рассказанная на ночь Веселыми Полушариями

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: расчлененка  
> Примечание: ни один мозговой слизень в процессе не пострадал

_

За окном шел дождь и рота красноармейцев

_

 

 **Правое полушарие:** Садитесь, детки, сейчас правое полушарие расскажет вам сказку на ночь… 

**Левое полушарие:** ...Поучительную…

 **Правое:** ...и страшную. Мозжечок, храни равновесие. Гипоталамус, узбагойся. Височные доли, навострите ухи сюда. Итак, однажды в далекой-далекой галактике WTF...

 **Левое:** ...по улицам маршировали грустные зомби заказчиков, которым недодали.  
«Мозги-и-и… – стонали они. – Мозги-и-и, додайте в тексты мозгии-и-и…»

 **Правое:** А один, сбивая всех с ритма, требовал: «Не-е-ет, додайте ре-е-ейтинг!»

 **Левое:** Артеры, вооружившись осиновыми кисточками, бодро держали первый ряд обороны.

 **Правое:** Второй ряд составляли авторы, которые готовились жечь напалмом. Беты острыми мачете рубили слишком длинные предложения и руки безграмотным авторам, кидая их зомбакам, как приманку.

 **Левое:** Тут на броневичке выехал координатор.  
«Народу не нужен бардак! – вскричал он. – Народ требует оргминимум!»

 **Правое:** Гы-гы.

 **Левое:** Все смешалось в рядах обороны. Оргминимум с утра был, но его в пылу баталии куда-то засунули.  
«Безобразие, – скрипел координатор с броневичка. – Что я скажу замкэпу?»

 **Правое:** Послышалось натужное скрипение танковых гусениц, и на сцену выехал замкэп.

 **Левое:** Он пытался подкрасться незаметно. Но его выдавало не лязганье и даже не острый аромат, учуяв который, зомби временно прекратили стенать и принялись облизываться. 

**Правое:** Слово «ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТЬ», составленное из огромных букв, плавало над ним и демаскировало.

 **Левое:** Был замкэп слегка нетрезв и расхристан, и прижимал к груди баночку, в которой плавало нечто.

 **Правое:** Хы-хы.

 **Левое:** При ближайшем рассмотрении нечто оказалось мозгами верстальщика. Их вынесли еще на визитке и до текстовой выкладки донесли в заформалиненом состоянии.

 **Правое:** Мозги верстальщика обозрели творящийся беспредел из своей баночки.  
«Что за безобразие в стройных рядах обороны?! – тем временем возопил замкэп, прижимая баночку покрепче к груди. – Где оргминимум? Минимум где, я вас спрашиваю?! Народ требует!»

 **Левое:** Мозги согласно булькнули. Они тоже требовали минимум. Верстать максимум им совершенно не хотелось.

 **Правое:** «Ничего не поделаешь, – сказал замкэп сурово. – Придется обратиться к высшей силе».

 **Левое:** И он трижды грянулся оземь с танка. Земля затряслась.

 **Правое:** Мозг верстальщика сделал вид, что он не с ними, и вообще макет.

 **Левое:** Разверзлись хляби земные, и воздвигся из хлябей во всей своей красе Сияющий Здравый Рассудок, в просторечии именуемый Кэпом.  
«Вы чо, народ, – сказал он весело. – Как не родные…» 

**Правое:** А потом обозрел творящееся безобразие и вскричал зычным голосом:  
«Бэкап! У нас же был бэкап!»

 **Левое:** Мозги верстальщика пригорюнились. Они-то надеялись, что про бэкап никто не вспомнит.

 **Правое:** Ха-ха!

 **Левое:** И пришел Великий Бэкап. И исцелились зомби сияющим светом выкладки, пролившей цистерну любви, энцы и мозгов на стонущих в экстазе читателей.

 **Правое:** А кто не надел темные очки – тот сгорел к чертям от восторга, потому что зомби легко воспламеняемы.

 **Левое:** Помните об этом, дети.

 **Правое:** Тут и сказочке конец. Сдал оргминимум – молодец. 

**Левое:** А не сдал – сам себе злобный огурец. 

**Левое и Правое (хором):** А народ осуждает огурцы!

...

 _ **Примечание беты:**_ На этом месте повествование пришлось прервать, так как «детки» вызвали неотложку.  
_**Примечание беты 2:**_ В процессе лечения ни одно полушарие не пострадало.  
_**Примечание беты 3:**_ В отличие от рассудка ответственной беты, которой ПРИШЛОСЬ.


End file.
